Stupid Girl
by ClicheKitten
Summary: There's a thin line between love and hate. Hiei's feeling for Botan walk that line. An introspective songficlet to Cold's "Stupid Girl". HieixBotan


**Stupid Girl**

**a HieixBotan songficlet by the amazing (in her own mind) Clichékitten aka Neko**

**Disclaimer:** I in no way, fashion, or form own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. It's owned by the brilliant mind Yoshihiro Togashi (that genius) and those people who made the anime. I also don't own the song _Stupid Girl_. That's by the band Cold. But I do own the story line. Go me.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and flames are, too. I'll have a lot of fun laughing at your stupidity and the grammatical errors you are sure to make.**

* * *

_Wanna love ya  
Wanna bug ya  
Wanna squeeze ya  
Stupid girl_

He hated her. Or at least that's what everyone thought he did. They were wrong. He was always looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Adoring her in secret. He loathed her for making him feel this way. For making him want to take her in his arms. So he had to put up a front of arrogance, and no one could see the difference. Love. Hate. It was a thin line anyways.

_Wanna touch ya,  
Wanna take ya,  
Wanna shut ya,  
Stupid girl. _

I can't take this,  
Born to break this.

But he couldn't put it out of his mind. He wanted her. More than anything. He, Hiei, a renowned thief, couldn't have the one thing he wanted most. Botan. Why? He didn't know. They were opposites, day and night, north and south. He was cold and collected, she was warm and cheery. But he was attracted to her, like opposite poles of a magnet. The more he thought they were different, the more attracted he became. It was intoxicating.

_She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

There she was. She was walking along the path from the house of the detectives woman,. Keiko. His crimson eyes adverted to study her as she came closer. His eyes snapped back. He wouldn't do this. It just wasn't how thing should be. He should love no one, want nothing. He was the Forbidden Child. He needed no one.

But it was how things were.

_I'm a loner,  
I'm a loser,  
I'm a winner,  
In my mind. _

I'm a bad one,  
I'm a good one,  
I'm a sick one,  
With a smile.

I can't take this,  
Born to break this.

She was afraid of him. Like most all women. She had tried to be his friend, but he had done nothing but threaten and belittle her. Yet she still gave him her kindest smile, even though she knew it would be met with a glare. He didn't deserve her. She was too good for a demon like him. But he couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone else. That would kill him from the inside. He was pathetic.

"Hiei?"

_She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl _

Stupid girl, Stupid girl

He looked down. How could she have come up on him so unawares? "Hn." Typical Hiei response. "A penny for your thoughts?" A light, melodious giggle. He rolled his eyes. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, besides torturing me with your presence?" A humph. "I'll just ignore that. Nothing can break my good mood today. Yukina asked me about blah blah blah blah.." That was all he heard. He was too buy staring at her beautiful rosy lips. He jumped down from his tree, landing right in front of her. Her cotton-candy pink eyes widened.

_She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

This was it. He wasn't going to live like this, in terror of any woman, much less in terror of an elfin creature like Botan. "Hiei....what...." His finger touched her lips, silencing her. He smirked. "Woman....Botan....shut up."

He kissed her. Bracing for a recoil, for a scream of disgust. Instead, she kissed him back. First soft, like the soft breeze, then harder and more passionate. He complied. They parted, needing life-giving oxygen. Crimson eyes met cotton-candy pink. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hiei? What was that for"

"Stupid girl"

* * *

**Finish**

So, how'd you like it? I had a lot of fun writing it. I think I kept them pretty in-character, don't you?


End file.
